


Proving a Point

by DefineWeird



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, M/M, Underaged!Thranduil, not totally a rape tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineWeird/pseuds/DefineWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher doesn't like to be contradicted and he likes to prove his points. Thranduil pays the price for his demeanour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a Point

Ithilion stared at his best friend in utter disbelief.

"She got raped by an Orc?!"

Disbelief and disgust. Thranduil nodded and sighed. He had just got wind of some really disturbing news about a poor innocent elleth that had been wandering alone in the woods and had been surprised by a group of five Orcs. The she-elf hadn't had anytime to run away or do anything really.

Thranduil'd had hearsay that the female was still not awake and had been severely damaged. It had happened a few weeks ago and she still needed to recover badly. 

"And you know what the worst is?"

Thranduil asked, gracious as ever, his chin up and his two hands on his hips. He looked at Ithilion with a snooty expression. 

"No..." 

"I hear she actually enjoyed it. As in, she felt pleasure. I mean, we know that people get pleasure from such activities with ones they love but that's sick..."

Ithilion's eyes widened.

"That... That's horrible, she must be insane..."

Thranduil sighed and looked at his friend.

"Actually, that's not the worst of the worst."

Ithilion looked at his friend, frowning and wondering what could possibly be worse than an elf who gets captured, raped and who gets pleasure out of the second activity.

"The worst of the worst is that I heard my father speak with your parents and they were conversing about this casually like it's no big deal. They said, and quoting, that 'the girl had little choice in the matter but to wet herself as the Orcs pleasured themselves on her'."

"I don't believe you..."

"Shall we go ask my Adar?"

Ithilion gulped and sighed. He knew that arguing with the Prince was not an option. "Okay but you're the one asking then." He conditioned, leaving much unsaid. No one really liked to face the great King Oropher of Mirkwood and especially not to discuss that kind of things with him.

Thranduil and Ithilion thus walked their way to the throne room anxiously. The Prince wasn't worrying too much about it, however. Being the King's son, he was always assured that he wouldn't get punished too harshly.

The two friends bowed to the King and Thranduil smiled brightly.

"What brings you two here?"

Oropher seemed actually quite nice and warm when it came to his son or his son's friends. Ithilion relaxed at the King's softened features. The two youths looked up at Thranduil's father who seated on his throne the way real Kings did. The Prince was especially proud of his Adar and vowed to be a King as great as him one day.

"We wanted to ask you something, Adar. You see, Ithilion and myself were speaking of the events that occurred some time ago with this elleth who was manhandled by some Orcs...

I told him about what you said to his parents. That she'd gotten pleasure. He didn't believe me. But regardless, we don't think that one can get pleasure when being raped... Especially by Orcs."

Oropher raised an elegant eyebrow and looked down at his son, tilting his head slightly on the side and looking hardened by a small inception of frustration.

"You will then learn, Ion, that what I said is most truthful. Your body is traitorous. It doesn't matter who pleasures you, as long as you get pleasured, your body will react all the same."

Ithilion swallowed hard and lowered his gaze to the ground, blushing. Thranduil frowned and held a hip in a hand, looking as arrogant as could get. Oropher repressed a smile when he realized just how much his son looked like him when he was young himself. This posture, this look... He had to admit he felt aroused by this sight. He had for quite some time...

His legs were crossed, hiding his burning desire. Looking at his son in such way was forbidden but it felt good... He needed his son so, needed to feel him, touch him, kiss him...  
A wicked idea possessed his mind.

"Come here, Ion..."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, a facial expression of his that his father knew better than anyone else for he used it at least ninety-two percent of the day.  
The Prince of Mirkwood wiggled somewhat as he ascended the stairs that raised the throne up from a few meters, his hand still on his hip.

Oropher thought he would spill just from this view.

His son was quite a beauty to behold; he was all attitude, pale blonde hair, slender muscled body already and pristine soft skin. His traits were so sophisticated, so gracious and his whole self was just breathtaking.  
Oropher was really proud.

Ithilion didn't really know what to think of the scene unfolding before him. Thranduil stood before his father and Oropher pulled him in his lap. The Prince yelped and his friend paled drastically.

The King grinned slyly and cupped his son's left cheek with his hand. 

"You of all people should know better... Never as much as to doubt my words."

With little more said, he slipped his hand in his son's pants and nuzzled a finger against his tight entrance already. Thranduil moaned and became hard immediately. Oropher couldn't help but to realize just how cute he looked when he blushed, all aroused and confused, and smirked.

"Stay here, Ithilion and witness as I prove an important point... Do you want me to take you, Ion ?"

Thranduil shook his head fervently, gasping as a finger entered him. Even though in truth and now that he was experiencing it, he didn't really feel like pulling away or leaving. It felt good...

"He doesn't want me to take him. But I can assure you that he will get pleasure..."

Oropher grinned and started to slowly push his fingers in and out of his son. His own erection was starting to get really painful as it poked against Thranduil's thighs and so was Thranduil's, apparently.

Ithilion was in a state of shock, his eyes were wide opened and he couldn't even move any muscle anymore. He was paralyzed by what he would have described as mostly fear and disgust. But there was something about the situation that was hot. The two blondes engaging in to such activities together was a beautiful sight to gaze upon.

Oropher added a second finger and Thranduil held onto his shoulders. The apprehension of being caught was making the whole thing all the more enjoyable and heated up.

"So? What do you think now?"

"M-More... More, Ada... Please..."

Thranduil's thoughts were clouded by pleasure and need.

The King was surprised at how fast his son had given in but he decided that he should appreciate it rather than wonder about it and just globally think when he was in such a state of arousal. He started to pump his fingers faster.

oOo

"Ada, would you mind helping me get up?"

Oropher looked at his son. He was in his bed, sprawled out and naked under the sunlight piercing through the window. He looked marvelous. His beautiful body was definitely to the King's liking. He took his son's hands in his and raised him up, frowning as Thranduil winced slightly.

"Are you alright?"

The King's weary eyes and frown left no imagination of their closeness and love for each other. Seeing his father care for him like that made Thranduil's heart melt. He kissed his father gently on the lips and nodded.

"I'm fine, Ada, but it looks as though I won't be able to sit for a few days..."

The King bit his lip and held his son close.  
Last night had been quite eventful for both father and son. Oropher had taken Thranduil truly for the first time. He had insisted on waiting until the Prince was old enough to contain his considerable length to have him and they had both agreed that their relationship would not go beyond lovemaking and stolen kisses here and there.

Ithilion had promised not to tell anyone, he was now Thranduil's number one confident. The Prince could tell him anything, he knew his friend wouldn't ever let this secret slip out.

"I think I should really thank those Orcs..."

Oropher chuckled.

"So you admit it?"

"What?"

"That I'm right..."

Thranduil growled and Oropher grinned.

"No."

The King rolled his eyes and pinned Thranduil on the bed. He started to tickle him without a warning and the Prince gasped, twisting under his father's touch and laughing his heart out.

"And now?"

Oropher tickled his weak spots which he only knew too well by now.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop! Please!"

Oropher grinned and placed butterfly kisses over his son's neck, chest and belly. He stopped tickling him and went in for something more caring and loving. Thranduil moaned and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to ever leave this room. He wanted to stay there, with his father, forever. 

He felt a pair of lips and hands caress his whole body and smiled.

Oropher was always right.

**Author's Note:**

> A small OS inspired by DarkDreamer's fanfiction 'The Fire Dance' on Libraryofmoria  
> And my first OS on AO3 as well
> 
> http://www.libraryofmoria.com/a/viewstory.php?sid=1333&ageconsent=ok&warning=4


End file.
